<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vuelve a mis brazos by Martafas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148335">Vuelve a mis brazos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martafas/pseuds/Martafas'>Martafas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martafas/pseuds/Martafas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El equipo nacional vuelve de Liocott tras alzarse con la victoria y Genda es incapaz de presentarse en el aeropuerto para recibirles. Por otro lado, Sakuma vuelve con nuevos complejos y un inmenso dolor por extrañar tanto a su mejor amigo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vuelve a mis brazos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es el primer fic que publico, así que espero que os guste mucho. También es lo primero que escribo de esta pareja, así que lo siento si no he conseguido plasmar del todo bien a los personajes.<br/>Bueno, ya os dejo con ello.<br/>Soy horrible con los títulos, por favor no me tengáis eso en cuenta.<br/>Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún comentario ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genda nunca antes se había fijado en lo grande que era el estadio de la Royal.<br/>
Allí solo, sentado en las gradas con un balón en las manos y la vista fija en el campo, acababa de descubrir lo que era el silencio. Un silencio pesado y real.<br/>
Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que estuvo con él. En ese mismo campo, despidiéndose porque le habían seleccionado para el equipo nacional. Pero a él no. Genda ni siquiera había sido convocado a las pruebas.<br/>
Justo la tarde anterior Japón se había proclamado campeón del mundo en el FFI. De hecho el avión en el que regresaban a Japón llegaba en apenas unos pocos minutos, pero Genda no se veía con fuerzas para ir al aeropuerto.<br/>
Su nuevo entrenador, un señor en la treintena que acababa de retirarse de un equipo francés, había convocado a todos los jugadores del equipo para recibir a los jugadores de la Royal como los campeones que eran. Fudou, Genda y Kidou, aunque este último ya no fuera compañero de equipo, eran casi leyendas entre esas paredes; y ahora también lo eran a nivel nacional.<br/>
Pero Genda no, él siempre iba un paso por detrás de sus amigos.</p><p>---</p><p>Si había una cosa que Sakuma no iba a extrañar de Liocott eran los constantes gritos y saltos de emoción que iba dando su capitán por el complejo de Japón. Lo cierto es que se había pasado la mitad del tiempo en la playa, pero cada vez que tenía que volver al albergue montaba algún numerito por los pasillos, siendo encima animado por todos sus ruidosos amigos del Raimon.<br/>
Puede que la Royal fuera más una academia pseudomilitar que un instituto, pero al chico de pelo color cian eso le gustaba. La gente se mantenía en su sitio, hacía lo que tenía que hacer y seguía con su vida sin molestar a los demás. El vínculo que tenían entre ellos no llegaba ni de lejos a lo cercanos que eran los chicos del Raimon, pero a Sakuma no le hacía falta llegar a esos extremos. Él tenía a sus amigos allí, algunos más cercanos y otros menos. Pero para él los vínculos que tenía con Kidou, aunque ya no fuera estudiante allí, con Fudou, a ratos; y, sobretodo, con Genda eran más que suficientes.<br/>
Sakuma tenía todo lo que quería. Y todo lo que podría llegar a necesitar.<br/>
En los asientos de su lado, al otro lado del pasillo Kidou y Fudou hablaban casi en susurros. Desde el partido contra el equipo D estaban cada vez más unidos. Puede que el único que se hubiera dado cuenta fuera él, los dos genios tácticos parecían completamente ajenos a las intenciones y sentimientos del otro; pero estaba claro que lo que sentían el uno por el otro iba más allá de lo que mostraban en el campo de juego.<br/>
Desde ese momento Sakuma se había sentido más y más fuera del equipo.<br/>
Cuando llegó lo hizo con la idea de que sería un jugador importante. Es cierto que no le habían cogido en la primera selección, pero luego le llamaron a él directamente. De verdad pensaba que iba a poder aportar algo, pero la realidad es que no había hecho demasiado por el equipo.<br/>
Al principio no destacó demasiado, pero cumplía un papel jugando junto a Kidou, siguiendo sus órdenes como cuando eran compañeros en la Royal; sin embargo, tras el partido contra Kageyama, ese papel lo ocupó, haciendo además un papel mucho más relevante, Fudou.<br/>
Desde ese momento Sakuma se sintió completamente fuera de lugar. De hecho no era capaz de entender por qué le habían permitido permanecer en Liocott. Suponía que el entrenador había tenido sus motivos, pero desde luego no había sido capaz de verlo.<br/>
Y, por si eso no era suficiente, hacía varios días que notaba raro a su mejor amigo. Tardaba mucho en responder a sus mensajes, si es que lo hacía siquiera, y encima casi siempre eran solo monosílabos. Sin duda eso era lo que más le había afectado. Por lo menos ya volvían a Japón y eso significaba que podría hablar con él. Cara a cara. En parte le costaba admitirlo, pero era algo que, tras tantas semanas separados, necesitaba de todo corazón.<br/>
Cuando el avión aterrizó Endou no esperó a que apagaran las luces de los cinturones y saltó hacia la puerta nada más las ruedas hicieron contacto con el suelo. A su lado Kazemaru trató de detenerle, pero el capitán por una vez fue mucho más rápido que el defensa, y consiguió escaparse de entre sus dedos. A su espalda escuchó muchas risas, e incluso a Fubuki animándole.<br/>
Ese era el tipo de cosas que Sakuma no podía entender. La necesidad que parecían tener de armar caos. Él había sido criado de otra forma, y ese tipo de actitud no solo le resultaba extraña, sino un poco molesta. Sakuma era más fan del silencio y la tranquilidad. Volver a su hogar le traería eso de vuelta.<br/>
Finalmente entre el entrenador y un preocupado Kazemaru hicieron que el capitán se sentase de nuevo en su sitio, a esperas de que el avión llegase a la terminal.<br/>
Bajar del avión, esperar la eterna cola del control y recoger su maletas les llevó más o menos una eternidad completa. De allí todos salieron agotados, felices de estar de nuevo en suelo nipón y con unas ganas locas de meterse en la cama. Todos menos Endou, a quien estaban teniendo que arrastrar entre varios para que no se fuera a entrenar o algo parecido.<br/>
Por suerte para ellos justo a la salida de la terminal se encontraron con una imagen que consiguió detenerle y sacarle una sonrisa incluso a Sakuma.<br/>
Allí reunidos, con pancartas de felicitación y casi una banda musical entera. Estaba lo que parecía la ciudad entera, desde los padres de los jugadores hasta los compañeros de clase pasando por un montón de forofos que nadie tenía muy claro qué hacían allí.<br/>
De sus costados empezaron a correr sus compañeros. Se reunían con abrazos y llantos de felicidad con sus familias, saludaban a sus amigos y hubo un par que acabaron hasta sacándose fotos con la gente.<br/>
Entre todas las personas Sakuma encontró a sus padres, apartados y charlando con el padre de Kidou. Con una leve sonrisa se acercó a ellos, que le recibieron con un breve enhorabuena y una cariñosa palmadita en el hombro. No armaron barullo, como los padres de sus compañeros, no hubo gritos ni abrazos, pero así es como le gustaba a él.<br/>
—¿Habéis visto a Genda? —Lo único que no le gustaba a Sakuma de esa bienvenida es que su amigo no estaba allí. En el camino hasta su padres había visto al resto de sus compañeros de equipo, pero él no estaba por ningún lado.<br/>
—No, tu nuevo entrenador nos ha comentado que al parecer le era imposible venir hoy —respondió su madre al tiempo que cogía la bolsa de deporte que colgaba del hombro del chico—. ¿Falta algo más o nos podemos marchar? Hemos organizado una comida en tu honor con la familia. Ve a despedirte de tus amigos, no queremos que nos tengan que esperar.<br/>
Casi sin entender las palabras de su madre fue hasta donde se encontraba el equipo de la Royal, Kidou y un casi avergonzado Fudou con ellos. Se despidió casi sin saber qué estaba diciendo y en modo automático se metió en el coche con sus padres.<br/>
De alguna forma, Sakuma consiguió salir de la comida familiar sin mayores problemas. Sus primos eran más efusivos de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero estaba tan distraído que incluso fue capaz de abrazar a sus tíos sin que le supusiera un problema.<br/>
Sabía que sus padres podían notar que estaba raro, incluso fueron capaces de hacer algo tan atroz para ellos como irse los primeros, todo por su hijo. En el camino a casa Sakuma por fin fue capaz de tener un momento a solas, con su teléfono.<br/>
El rostro de Genda le devolvió la mirada desde él. En la foto salían los dos, sonriendo en una cama de hospital que técnicamente era solo para el delantero. Se la habían hecho después de aquel partido en que, cegados por la piedra Alius, usaron las técnicas prohibidas. Sakuma recordaba ese día perfectamente. Habían jurado no volver a dejarse llevar por algo así. No importaba que Kidou se hubiera marchado a otro colegio, se tenían el uno al otro y con eso les bastaba.<br/>
Al desbloquear el teléfono vio que tenía docenas de mensajes de amigos de la academia y de familiares que no habían ido a la comida, incluso alguno de los chicos de Inazuma Japón; pero ninguno de su mejor amigo. De hecho su conversación era mayoritariamente mensajes suyos y unas pocas y escuetas respuestas del otro.<br/>
Sakuma cada vez tenía más claro que le pasaba algo. Algo malo.<br/>
“Hey. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te apetece quedar y hacer algo? Puedes venir a casa si quieres.”<br/>
Volvió a bloquear el teléfono, y se quedó mirando por la venta. Esperaba que, ahora que estaba de vuelta en Japón, Genda no ignorase sus mensajes.<br/>
Cuando llegaron a su casa se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener tanta suerte. Seguía sin recibir respuesta de su amigo. Nada más que silencio por su parte. Cabizbajo subió a su habitación, dando a sus padres una murmurada excusa sobre un viaje muy largo.<br/>
En cuanto entró por la puerta de su cuarto bloqueó la luz con las cortinas y se tiró en la cama. Tras tantos días sintiéndose aislado en el equipo nacional lo único que quería era reunirse con Genda. Con la única persona que siempre había estado ahí para él. Se conocían casi desde que eran bebés, gracias a sus padres que eran socios de negocios. Y sin embargo, cuando Sakuma más le necesitaba, por primera vez en sus vidas: Genda no estaba allí.<br/>
Sakuma ya casi podía sentir lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Se sentía solo, abandonado. Ninguno de sus amigos parecía estar ya ahí para él. Se había quedado solo. Y nunca imaginó que eso pudiera doler tanto.<br/>
Justo en ese momento sonó una notificación de su teléfono. La emoción le pudo y desbloqueó el dispositivo casi a la carrera. Cuando vio que no era un mensaje de Genda apunto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo. Solo se contuvo porque su historial de mensajes con Fudou era tan breve que eso debía ser algo excepcional.<br/>
Y efectivamente lo era.<br/>
“¿Qué me darías a cambio de la localización de tu querido rey?”</p><p>---</p><p>La pantalla de su teléfono seguía encendida a su lado.<br/>
Llevaba así casi media hora. Cada vez que empezaba a oscurecerse daba un toque a la pantalla y volvía a leer su mensaje. Se sentía fatal por no haberle respondido, por llevar ya tantas semanas casi ignorándole; pero era lo mejor para ambos. Sakuma merecía algo mejor que él. Pocas cosas tenía tan claras como esa.<br/>
Volvió a ponerse los guantes y salió de nuevo al campo de juego. Después de comer solo en una cafetería cercana a la academia había decidido volver y desahogarse pateando el balón. Era precisamente en ese campo donde más momentos había pasado con Sakuma en los últimos años. Guardaba muy buenos recuerdos, incontables victorias y entrenamientos; también guardaba malos recuerdos, eso era cierto, como aquel partido contra el Raimon. A pesar de todo ese seguía siendo un lugar especial para él.<br/>
El único sonido que llenaba el enorme campo era el de sus botas contra el balón, y el de este contra la red de la portería. No es que sus tiros demostrasen la habilidad de Kidou o Sakuma, pero como cualquier buen portero tenía una potencia a tener en cuenta.<br/>
—¡Goool! —El grito casi provocó un ataque cardíaco al pobre portero, que de hecho se cayó al suelo por el susto.<br/>
Allí le encontró Sakuma, que se le acercó riendo. Pero con una risa que no se reflejaba en su ojo.<br/>
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Genda, sin aceptar la mano que el otro le ofrecía. Se puso en pie sin mucha dificultad, sacudiéndose la suciedad de las piernas.<br/>
—Quería verte —respondió con sinceridad y una sonrisa triste—. Y como no respondías a mis mensajes he pensado que lo mejor era venir directamente. Así no me puedes evitar.<br/>
—No te estoy evitando —se defendió el otro—. Es solo que me he distraído entrenando y no he visto ningún mensaje.<br/>
—Ya… A veces pasa eso. —La decepción era evidente en su mirada y de hecho se retiró, negando con la cabeza— Supongo que no tendría que haber venido. Lo siento. Nos veremos en clase, supongo.<br/>
Genda se quedó petrificado un par de segundos, sin terminar de entender qué narices acababa de pasar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Sakuma ya había cruzado la mitad del campo y estaba a punto de entrar en los vestuarios.<br/>
—¡Espera! —Corriendo lo más rápido que fue capaz se acercó de nuevo a su amigo, y le detuvo agarrándole del brazo— ¿Qué te pasa?<br/>
—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Llevas semanas muy raro conmigo. Sabes que me lo puedes contar todo. Al menos creía que lo sabías, pero parece que no confías en mí.<br/>
—No es eso —replicó con una cara que parecía que acababan de pegarle—, por supuesto que confío en ti. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con eso. Es solo que llevo algunos meses con mil cosas en la cabeza.<br/>
—¿Y no las puedes compartir conmigo? Creía que era tu mejor amigo.<br/>
—Eres mi mejor amigo. Eres… Da igual. El caso es que no tiene nada que ver con eso. Entre las lesiones, el desastre aquel con los alienígenas, el mundial… Han sido demasiadas emociones en tan pocos meses.<br/>
—Lo sé, Genou. Yo estaba allí.<br/>
—El problema es que… Al final no estabas. —En esta ocasión fue la cara del propio Sakuma la que reflejó dolor. No se había planteado eso, y de pronto se sentía estúpido por ello— Te marchaste tú también a Liocott. Me quedé solo de un día para otro. Y admito que eso me ha afectado un poco más de lo que creía.<br/>
Sakuma se quedó sin saber qué decir a eso. Él se había sentido igual cuando Kidou se había marchado al Raimon, dejándole lesionado y dolido en una cama de hospital. La diferencia es que él siempre había tenido a Genda a su lado.<br/>
Ninguno de los dos sabía ya qué decir, se habían quedado paralizados en la puerta de los vestuarios. Por primera vez en sus vidas se sentían incómodos estando juntos. Por fin Sakuma decidió que seguía demasiado cansado para seguir ahí de pie, así que empezó a caminar hasta uno de los bancos del vestuario, tirando tras de sí al portero, cuya mano seguía aferrada a su brazo.<br/>
Juntos se sentaron, con las miradas fijas en el suelo. El silencio no era algo que antes hubiera sido incómodo para ellos, pero en ese caso estaba resultando cuanto menos extraño. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos Genda pareció darse cuenta de que su mano seguía en el brazo contrario, y por fin le soltó, dejando la mano sobre su propia pierna.<br/>
—Entonces… ¿Qué tal la isla? Habéis jugado muy bien.<br/>
—Bueno, eso los que han jugado. No sé ni para qué me llamaron, casi ni jugué.<br/>
—Venga ya, lo hiciste muy bien. Aunque no hayas jugado mucho te siguen habiendo seleccionado para el equipo nacional que se ha hecho campeón mundial. Eres un jugador increíble, independientemente de lo que quieras creer.<br/>
—Supongo... —El rojo había empezado a subir por las mejillas del peliazul. No estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos, y menos de parte de Genda. No estaba tampoco acostumbrado a la forma en que su corazón se había acelerado con esas pocas palabras. Veía que estaba entrando en un terreno que no controlaba, y eso no le gustaba.<br/>
—En cualquier caso, está claro que eres mejor que yo. A mí ni siquiera me llamaron para la prueba.<br/>
—Eso no tiene nada que ver con tus habilidades —defendió rápidamente el otro—. Lo que pasa es que el entrenador estaba influenciado por el tipo ese del ramen. Es cierto que Endou es un gran portero, pero no es mejor que tú; y del otro ya ni hablemos. Jugó un solo partido y es el único que hemos perdido… Contigo ahí eso no habría pasado.<br/>
—Ah, sí. Me acuerdo de ese partido. Hiciste un trabajo soberbio —dijo con burla.<br/>
—¡Oye!, no pudimos ir porque apareció Kageyama por ahí. No sabes qué movida fue eso…<br/>
—Me encanta que ese señor aún te sirva de excusa para todo.<br/>
—¡No es una excusa! Mira que eres tonto…<br/>
Los dos rompieron a reír. Ambos echaban demasiado de menos ese tipo de momentos: las charlas triviales, las burlas y los intentos por molestarse. Por mucho que Sakuma hubiera montado el numerito de su vida sabía que jamás podría estar realmente enfadado con él.<br/>
Así, entre risas y anécdotas dejaron pasar las horas. Si por ellos fuera no se separarían en varias semanas, pero ambos habían dicho a sus padres que iban a volver a cenar. Y por mucho que les doliera la hora de la despedida se acercaba peligrosamente.<br/>
Sakuma esperó a que el portero se cambiase de ropa, y juntos hicieron la mayor parte del camino a casa. Todo parecía normal, pero cuando quedaban apenas un par de manzanas para llegar al punto en que tendrían que separarse pasó algo inesperado.<br/>
La mano de Genda había tomado la suya. Las manos del portero eran extrañas a ojos del peliazul: muy ásperas, llenas de callos e incluso con algunos moratones a pesar de los guantes. Eran extrañas, y de alguna forma perfectas para él. Sus manos encajaban con naturalidad. Y aunque iban los dos completamente sonrojados, también iban muy cómodos.<br/>
—Te he echado de menos —empezó el más alto—. Más de lo que crees, más de lo que temo admitir. Yo… El tiempo que hemos pasado separados me ha ayudado a pensar. Y a darme cuenta de algunas cosas.<br/>
—¿Qué significa eso? —Se habían detenido para poder hablar, en esa zona las calles eran bastante poco concurridas, y aunque estaban parados en mitad de la acera no molestaban a nadie.<br/>
—-Que no me gusta estar sin ti. Que te quiero a mi lado, siempre. Que… que te quiero. Sin más.<br/>
Las mejillas de Sakuma en ese momento estaban tan rojas que frente a él Genda temió que fuera a entrar en combustión espontánea. Su mano no había dejado la del contrario, pero su mirada tampoco lograba apartarse del suelo.<br/>
El portero empezó a temer haberla cagado. Llevaba meses ocultando esos sentimientos, llevaba semanas sufriendo cada vez que el otro le mandaba un mensaje; y llevaba horas intentando decidir qué hacer. Por lo que parecía se había equivocado.<br/>
Vio como el más bajo movía los labios, pero sin llegar a escuchar qué decía.<br/>
—¿Qué? Sakuma, yo… No importa. Es solo que…<br/>
—Yo también te quiero. Más que a nadie.<br/>
Tras esas palabras, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo soltó la mano de Genda, y la usó para cubrirse la cara mientras reía, a mandíbula batiente.<br/>
El portero juraría que nunca en su vida había visto algo tan bonito como eso. Sakuma ocultaba sus emociones, no era ruidoso y siempre conseguía mantener una actitud neutra ante los estímulos. Eso era tan poco él que no sabía qué hacer. Y tampoco tenía muy claro cómo tomárselo.<br/>
—Soy tan tonto…<br/>
—¿Debería preocuparme?<br/>
—Llevo semanas burlándome en silencio de Fudou y Kidou porque son los únicos que no se han enterado de qué sienten por el otro. Y aquí estoy yo, igual o peor que ellos.<br/>
—Espera, ¿Fudou y Kidou qué?<br/>
—¡Eso no es lo que importa! Lo único… Lo único que importa es que soy tonto. Y que te quiero. Es que es tan obvio y tan surrealista al mismo tiempo...<br/>
Y antes de que el portero tuviera tiempo para reaccionar a sus palabras Sakuma hizo algo que le sorprendió incluso más: le abrazó. En mitad de la calle, lanzando sus brazos para rodear los hombros del contrario, parado de puntillas y escondiendo la cara en su cuello.<br/>
Genda tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo abrazó al otro chico con todas sus fuerzas. Lo más probable es que todo esto no fuera más que un sueño, pero iba a aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiera y más.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>